The Will of Instinct
by CurbItKirby
Summary: *Sequel to Hands on The Bible* Caleb decides to keep Angie...he just has to break her first. Rated M for rape, swearing, abuse and gingers. Formerly called "Rape Me".
1. Chapter 1

For hours Angela hung there.

Every so often she would slip back into consciousness. The dank, humid air caressed her skin, making her clothes cling uncomfortably to her. She struggled to open her eyes through the dried blood and sweat. A wave of nausea made her stomach lurch as her head fell to the side. It throbbed painfully, even the sound of the blood rushing through her ears almost too much to take. The stench of the animals in the stalls surrounding her made her retch and dry heave.

At some point, a loud noise jarred her from her daze.

Shifting, Angie let out a cry. A shock of blood rushed up her arms. It was then she realized her feet could barely touch the ground. With her arms baring all her weight, the strain was slowly pulling them from their sockets.

Panicked, but still not totally aware, the blone rocked her hips in an attempt to get loose. The ropes dug into her wrist, splintering in her soft flesh with every movement. A frustrated cry ripped from her throat as she tried to drop to her knees; to free herself from the stupid, fucking rope. But it held strong. Each futile attempt mocking her with another rub of her worn wrists.

Her head fell back against the barn's wall. She glared at the spike holding her up. A wave of hopelessness brought tears to her eyes. How could she have been so fucking stupid? Why had she let her gaurd down? Of course he was crazy! His whole family was totally fucked! Why had she though Caleb would be any-

Another crash could be heard coming from outside, but the young blonde couldn't tell what was causing it. Terrified and enraged, the girl banged her head against the wall again.

A haze blurred her vision. Angie did it again.

And again.

And again, until she passed out.

**A/N: just the intro. **


	2. Chapter 2

Day had just broken when Caleb entered the barn. He did his usual chores; checked on the animals, fed them, cleaned out the stables, that sort of thing before moving on to his newest distraction.

Angie hardly stirred as the boy checked her over. Rough hands cupped her face and a grimace came over her features as he attempted to rub out some of the dirt in her cut. Some flies buzzed irritatingly around it, and he realized her had no choice but to patch it up. If he didn't, they could spawn maggots in the gash.

Caleb made his way back to the plantation. The walls were still stained with various symbols of the Cult. He smirked at them, but didn't pause to look them over. They'd have to be washed away of course, but not anytime soon. Not if he had his way.

Grabbing a rag from the counter, he stared out the window as a bowl filled with cold water in the sink. The house was eerily silent. Perhaps it was because he was so used to his father home schooling Nell, but by now the place was usually bustling with activity. Even if it was just Louis yelling for him to get up or Nell making breakfast. He frowned.

The bowl overflowed and he dumped some of the water back into the sink.

Angie moaned as something cold and wet pressed against her brow. Her head lulled to the side, but a firm hand was quick to grasp her chin. The girl struggled vainly, but eventually subsided. The cool rag continued to wipe and dig into her cut. Once Caleb was satisfied, he took a more gentle approach to washing away the dried gore from her face.

"There we go," Due to his bandage, he couldn't raise his voice much higher than a whisper. He pushed some of her short hair back. It was dirty and coarse, but he ignored that for now. His eyes fell to her jeans. The blood had crusted over the thin material.

Her hazel eyes fluttered open at the sound of her zipper opening. Angie shifted. Caleb slipped the jeans down her hips as her gaze landed on him. A scarcely repressed smirk rose to his lips as it sharpened at him.

"Caleb." Angie swallowed the lump of fear in her throat. "Wh-"

"Just relax." His fingers trailed back up her bare thighs. His nails tickling her sweat dampened skin.

"Caleb, let me go." The girl grunted. She jerked at her ropes; the quick bursts of pain no where near as unbearable as the humiliation of his stare. The last time she had seen him his bandage cover most of his face and was a stark white. Now half had been peeled away, only protecting his chin…and what was left was speckled with someone's blood.

Caleb continued to touch and caress her legs. Absently he peeled some of the remnants of the blood from them as he watched her flush and struggle. It was hot. He swallowed and pressed his hips to hers. The boy dipped his head to brush against hers, a smile on his lips as he brought a hand up.

When the blonde jerked away from him, he frowned. Carefully grasping her throat, Caleb asked why she was so nervous.

Angela stared at him. He was insane. Unsettled and rightly scared, she stammered, "I…you… let me go."

"Why would I do somethin' like that?" He tilted his head. "You'd just run off. Go to the police."

"Why would I go to the police? I mean, what? Because of what happened in the truck?" She laughed anxiously, "No one has to know about that! Please, Caleb, you have to let me go!"

The boy smirked. "Why?"

Angie faltered, stunned. "What do you mean why? I have to get back to the hotel! Cotton and Iris-"

"You don't need to worry about them."

"But Daniel-"

"Him either." He gave her neck an experimental squeeze. When her breathe caught, he let go. "Trust me."

"What-Caleb." The girl pleaded, "Caleb, _please_, I- I have to get back. I won't…I won't do anything stupid, I swear, just please-"

"God." Caleb chuckled. It was a cruel sound that made the hair on the back of Angela's neck stand on end. His hand dragged down from her neck through the valley of her breasts to the top of her plain white panties. "It's so hot when you beg like that."

Frightened, she asked him, "What'd you want with me?"

For a few moments, he said nothing. Just ran the tip of his index finger over the elastic waist band that hung low on her hips. Finally he told her. "Nell needs a mother."

Her brows rose. A wince crossed her features as her gash reopened, but she didn't comment on it. "What the hell are you talking about! She already has a mother!"

"A dead one," Caleb expanded coldly. His stare sharpened at her. "She needs someone to take care of her…like you did last night."

"I-I can't! I'm not mother material!" She tried helplessly, "I can't even keep goldfish alive! Please, Caleb-"

"What?" The young man snapped at her. His features turned menacing as glared at her. "You don't like my sister?"

"What?"

"You think you're better than us?"

"I think you're _fucked_!" She screamed at him. All restraint gone, she began thrashing and shrieking at him. "WHAT KIND OF SICK FREAK-"

With a roll of his eyes, he punched her in the stomach. She choked at brutality of it, her legs jerking up to protect her torso. He grabbed her by the hair, effectively stopping her protests.

"Look here, Angela." Caleb sniffed, licked his bottom lip and went on, "I ain't gonna put up with this. You're gonna be a good girl, do as your told, and shut the fuck up about it or I'm gonna take ya out back and slit your throat like the worthless bitch you are. Ya hear me?"

When she didn't respond, he shook her. "Ya hear me, girl?"

Angie closed her eyes. Under her breathe, she muttered, "Yes."

"What was that?" His grip tightened in her hair. "Speak up."

"Yes." She repeated, not looking at him.

"You're gonna do as you're told. No sass?" The boy repeated, loosening his hold and softly brushing her hair back.

Features spiked with pain, she nodded. "I will. Just… just let me down. Please, Caleb…my arms-"

"I'll let you down."

Angela sighed with relief. "Really?"

"Really?" Caleb nodded with a smile. He held up a finger as he told her, "You just have to do one thing for me first."

"What?" she asked skeptically.

Leaning down, he brushed his lips against her ear. "Suck my cock and I'll let you down."


	3. Chapter 3

Angie stared at him. "What?"

"Oh, I think you heard me." The ginger grinned at her. The expression made his cut ache but he couldn't stop himself. She just looked so…cute, all wide eyed and stunned. He sauntered away from her. "Or I can leave ya hanging." He shrugged, keeping his back to her. "Doesn't really matter to me."

For a few moments, the girl stayed quiet. She rolled her wrists, feeling the bristles scratch at the sensitive skin. A voice in the back of her head screamed for her to deny him, to spit and hiss at him like a rabid cat, but another pleaded for her to submit. Just do it and get down. It was just a blowjob. She wasn't any blushing virgin. All she had to do was squeeze her eyes shut and pretend it was someone else. Anyone else.

A smirk twitched on her lips. She flattened it before answering. "Okay."

"Okay?" Caleb spun to face her with an arched brow and pleased smile. "Okay you'll…"

"I'll suck it."

He eyed her curiously. In all honesty, he hadn't been expecting that. He pulled a knife from the shelf and moved to stand in front of her. He tapped the blade to his chin. "No games?"

Her hazel eyes locked on his blue, Angie shook her head. "No games."

The knife went into his pocket. Caleb smirked and grabbed the knotted bundle of rope that encircled her wrists. "Then you won't mind," He let out a grunt as he heaved her up, "If I leave you tied up…" He sneered knowingly at her. "Until you're done."

The girl let out a cry as her legs gave out. She fell hard to her knees. Her throbbing limbs pulsated with pain as the blood flowed through them for the first time all night. Bent over, Angie groaned at the sight of Caleb's mud covered work boots.

"You alright?"

"Do you really care?"

The boy shrugged, "Kinda, I guess." He crouched down to her level. His hand cupped her chin and he turned her head upward. "You gonna be able to do it from here?"

Angie swallowed. "I…" She flexed her legs, the prickling sensation of them slowly waking up was becoming more unpleasant than painful. "I'm not sure…" She rolled her shoulders. They screeched in protest, the movement jarring them from their limp position in her strained sockets.

He nodded. "Hm." Standing, he went and got a step stool from the corner.

It had been used to for milking the cow. That is, it had been used for milking the cow before Nell slit the poor thing's throat. He set it in front of her.

As he unbuckled his belt, he asked, "You sure you wanna do this? I can put ya back up there if you want."

Was…was he kidding? He sounded sincere. Angie looked up curiously at him. His features were surprisingly subdued. She shifted again. The feeling in her legs was almost completely back. "I'm sure."

Caleb nodded and unzipped. He was still limp, but seeing the frazzled blonde on the barn's dirt floor was helping him along. She shuffled back as he sat down in front of her. Angie turned her head as he gave his length a few pumps with his hand. A blush came over the girl's cheeks. She could admit she was no strange to a dick, but she had admit… he was gifted.

The young farmer bit his lip. The cut that graced it ached, but he ignored it as he peered down at Angie through half lidded eyes. At half hard, he motioned for her.

Angie swallowed and crept closer to him. She dared a glance at his face. He was watching her intently. A cautious hand rose to his cock. Caleb gave her a nod. Clutching him at the base, Angie gently stroked him. He was soft and warm in her hand. A sigh escaped his throat as she worked him over.

Caleb's bright eyes shot open as Angie's grip tightened. With him in shock, she bashed her bound wrists against his crotch and took off out of the barn as fast as her feet could carry her.

He gaped after her. A shot of pain ran through his balls as he forced himself to stand. After a few attempts he managed it. Stumbling to the barn entrance, he glared at the retreating blonde's form.

"_Bitch!"_ The boy screamed after her. Zipping up his jeans, he took off like a shot out the doors.

Angela didn't stop. She couldn't. Not for anything. Whether it was adrenaline, fear or perhaps just primal instinct and knowing this was her only chance- she couldn't stop. Rocks cut and pricked her feet as she ran down the gravel parking lot. Blood rushed through her ears, sweat stung at her eyes, but she kept running.

Or rather she would've had Caleb not caught up to her. His hand clamped down on her shoulder before he tackled her to the ground. Angie cried out as he dug his knee into her back.

"Get offa me, you ginger fuck!" She shrieked at him. Helplessly, the girl tried to buck him off her.

He growled, stomping her into the dirt. "I gave you an out, bitch!"

"Get-" Her voice caught in her throat. The air was being squeezed out of her lungs with each passing second she was ground into the dirt. Angela tried to shift the weight off her hands. "Get off!"

"You gonna be good?"

Angie jerked under him. It was futile. His knee pressed most of his weight onto her back. Her cheek was pressed into the gravel, she spat at him. It missed, obviously. But she liked to think it got the point across.

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Angela. Come on. This is just stupid."

He shifted, taking his knee off her to straddle her sides. When she continued to resist, he took her by the hair again. That seemed to calm her down somewhat. He ignored the throb in his aching dick at the feeling of her under him. She could repay him later…besides, the pain wasn't completely unpleasant.

"Now." The ginger licked his lips. His gash had reopened, and blood was pouring down his face. He wiped his face and spread his blood over the girl's white t-shirt. Sniffing absently, he asked, "I ain't gonna ask again. You really thought you'd get away?"

The chuckle that escaped him made her skin crawl.

"You ain't goin' no where." Caleb put his hand on the back of her head and ground her face into the sharp rocks. "You're mine, little girl."

"You're fucking crazy." She muttered. She lift her hips, trying to get off her hands.

With another wipe of his face, the young man stood. "Get up."

When she was slow to comply, he grabbed her by the back of the shirt and hauled her to her feet. Angela stumbled as he began to drag her into the woods.

"Ca- Caleb- just let go!" The girl wretched her arm from his. "Please, I won't tell anyone-"

"You're not going anywhere." His features had gone blank. Dark and distant as he peered down at her; it was more unnerving than anything that had become before it. The yelling, the grabbing, the forced advances, none could compare to the one menacing look. "You need to learn what'll happen if you do anything like that again."

He took her by her bound hands and continued to pull her through the thick trees. Every so often she let out a gasp as the twigs and burrs scratch at her bare legs. Caleb ignored her. His grip tightened when she stumbled on something solid- a log maybe? Something wet brushed against her feet.

"If you ever try something like that again," Caleb shoved her in to the grass. "You'll end up like your friends."

Angela didn't move. Frozen in place as she stared down at Daniel's face, she gaped at him. Her torso had landed over his, cold and so disgustingly stiff under her touch. Her hands went to his shoulders; she could feel blood seeping over her fingers as she pushed herself away. But she couldn't tear her eyes from his face. His brown eyes wide with shock. Mouth twisted open in a scream. Skin brutally pale- except for the blood that had spattered from the large gash where his throat had once been. Flies buzzed around it, and she could smell maggots beginning to fester in the wound.

"If I could do this to him," Caleb leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Imagine what I could do to you."

Angie began to shake. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening… she shook her head and repressed the urge to gag as a fly landed on her hand. Her blood soaked hand.

Caleb watched as she vomited in the grass. A part of him, a very small part mind you, felt a touch guilty for scaring her. But a much larger part of him, say the more sensitive part of his anatomy that still hurt, felt a swell of pride. Now that she knew he had no limitations… she might be so much easier for him to control.


	4. Chapter 4

Angie was considerably more subdued as Caleb led her back to the barn.

The walk was silent. The young man kept the pace easy as he led her through the woods. The afternoon sun was starting to peak overhead, basking them in a stifling heat.

He glanced down at her legs. It probably hadn't been the best idea to drag her through the woods barefoot. What little skin wasn't covered in dirt was slathered in blood. Blood from the cuts on her feet and legs. Blood from her friend's corpse…Caleb knew some of it was even from his own face. His gaze slipped up to the knot of rope in his hand. The tanned bound skin underneath was bruised a harsh greenish blue.

A twinge of regret ached in his chest and the young man looked away. He hadn't really wanted to hurt her. Anger had gotten the better of him. Yes, he did want to punish her, but he had wanted it to be psychological. Wanted to scare her into respecting him. Wanted to gain her trust and make her think she was safe. Part of him even wanted her to want to stay with him. Wanted her _like_ him.

Annoyed with his own weakness, Caleb scowled. "Don't run off again," He muttered.

"I won't." Angie's voice was hollow. She didn't even look up at him when she spoke.

"Don't lie to me either." The boy smirked. Her features remained blank. He dropped his smile. "We both know you're gonna try."

They continued on. Angela was surprised by how numb she felt. Physically, certain things stood out. Her feet were prickled and inflamed with every step. The gnawing of the line of her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten in two days. But mostly it was the cold heaviness in her limbs that was making it difficult to feel anything beyond apathy.

Caleb led her back into the barn. The horse let out a whiny, but mostly the animals ignored them. Angie stared blankly into his bloody face as he took her by the shoulders.

"You're gonna stay here 'til you've learned your lesson." He lifted her back onto the spike. Ignoring her squeak of pain, he turned to leave.

He paused. Pointing at her, he warned, "I better not have rug burn on my junk, or I'm gonna fuckin' kill you."

"You're lucky I didn't snap it off."

A swell of unexpected pride rose in Caleb's chest when she smirked at him. She looked half-crazed. His hand tangled in her short locks and he crashed his lips to hers. Angie let out a cry of disgust at the copper taste of blood and struggled under him. Thankfully it didn't last long. Although the lazy trail of his tongue licking off his blood from her lips made her quiver…maybe not completely with objection.

The farmboy chuckled at her perplexed features. With a grin, he told her to stay put and he'd be back for her when his dick stopped hurting.

Caleb hadn't counted on falling asleep on the couch. He rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes adjusted to the dim light. Out the window he could see the orange sky, and briefly he wondered how long he'd slept. Then he remembered the blonde. A groan passed through his lips. Great. Just fucking great. He had wanted to leave her hanging maybe an hour- not keep her out in the humid barn in the hot midday sun. If she was dehydrated before she'd be half dead by now.

A few of the animals keened for his attentions when Caleb opened the barn doors. The rancid smell of manure hit him, but he was used to it. Absently he patted one of the sheep on the head as he approached the girl. Her brown eyes were dull as Caleb peered curiously into her face. Her skin seemed taut, pulled tight across her cheekbones. With careful hands he pulled her from the spike.

Just as she had before, Angela's legs gave out when her feet hit the dirt floor. This time Caleb caught her. He practically had to drag her out of the barn, but thankfully she was too tired and weak to put up much of a fight. The unpleasant slickness of sweat lingered on her skin, as did the smell.

"Come on. Let's get you inside."

After she stumbled the first few steps, Caleb got frustrated and picked her up. She wasn't much heavier than Nell, he supposed, nor did she put up much of a fight. Once inside, he sat her down on the kitchen table.

"Stay." He ordered. He had stopped whispering. The healing gash on his face stretched to the limit and protested with sharp bouts of pain at his normal tone. Caleb hardly noticed.

Angie sniffed. Twisting the rope that circled her wrists, the girl winced. The skin underneath was blistered and bruised. Her sunken eyes followed Caleb as he stepped away from her. He pulled a box cutter out of his back pocket. The blonde flinched at the sight of it.

"Oh calm down," Caleb took hold of the knot of rope and began to saw away at the thick strands.

Angie sucked in a breath as the coarse cord ground into her wrists. The boy ignored her. Soon the knot had fallen to the floor. Caleb stepped away from her. She flexed her fingers as the blood rushed back into them. A wince crossed her face and she looked up at him curiously.

The ginger tucked the exacto-knife into his back pocket and nodded toward the doorway. "Come on."

Angie followed him as he made his way up the stairs. Each step felt like it was on broken glass, but she stayed silent. Just winced. He led her to the bathroom. She watched him as he went about filling the tub with warm water. Caleb grabbed a fresh bar of soap and a disposable razor.

He handed them to her with a stern frown. When she eyed the razor with interest, he grabbed her chin. Forcing her to look at him, he dug his nails into her slick skin. Caleb warned her, "Don't even think about it."

Angie glared at him. "I wasn't."

"Good." He let her go. "Get washed up."

The girl looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to leave?"

Caleb scoffed out a cold laugh. "Yeah right. Get undressed."

She stared at him. Was he kidding? The look on his freckled face suggested he wasn't. Angie held the bar of soap to her chest protectively. He rolled his eyes and turned around. Realizing that this was probably as close as she was going to get to privacy, she set the razor and soap down on the edge of the tub. Her brown eyes never left his back as she slowly peeled her dirty t-shirt off. It was soiled with blood and sweat. She let it fall to the floor before reaching down to her underwear.

Hesitant, Angie asked, "Are you seriously not gonna leave?"

"Nope." He turned back around.  
>The girl didn't bother to try and cover her breasts. Instead she just glared at him. Caleb smirked. He eyed her tits appreciatively and stepped closer. Angie didn't move, trying her best not to show fear as he hooked a finger around the waist band of her panties. She grabbed his wrist.<p>

"Don't."

He curled his lip back in a sneer. Her eyes went to the cut on his lip as he spoke. "Just tryin' to help."

"I don't need your help."

"Oh, I think you do."

The tub was almost overflowing now. Caleb ignored this. He yanked her underwear down to her knees and spun her, hard, against the sink. Angie threw her elbow out in an effort to drive him away, but it was a weak gesture. He grabbed her wrist and slammed it against the mirror, shattering it. Angie froze, amazed her hand hadn't been sliced open from the glass. He chuckled against her neck. The warmth of his breath on her skin made Angie's stomach churn. The girl grit her teeth and bucked her ass against his groin as he ground her cunt painfully into the corner of the sink. A shudder ran down her spine. The porcelain was ice cold.

"Get the fuck off me!" She growled.

"Why'd I do somethin' like that?" Caleb nipped at her neck as he peered at her through the cracked mirror. Her skin was salty with sweat; not an unpleasant taste that danced on his tongue as he lapped at her shoulders. He held her wrist in one hand and the edge of the sink in the other. Her hips continued to try and push him away, but all she managed to do was get him hard. His hand slipped down to cup her mound, pulling her flush against him.

Angie snapped at him. "Don't touch me!"

"Little late for that," Caleb taunted, rubbing her pussy lips gently as he nuzzled his cheek against her neck.

The girl bit her lip. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Do that." She muttered, ignoring the warmth flooding through her at his soft touch. His fingers were rough, calloused and felt… Not totally unpleasant. Almost…good. And that was just one thing Angie couldn't stand for. A wave of self loathing rocked her and she turned her face away, unable to look at herself in the broken mirror.

Caleb knew it. He kept rubbing her slit, harder now. Her hips jerked in an attempt to get away, but she only managed to bump into the sink. It was then she noticed something else.

"Caleb-"

His lips didn't leave her neck. He kept biting and licking as he asked, "Uh-huh?"

"Tub's overflowing." Angie squeaked helplessly. She squeezed her legs tight together in an attempt to spur his touch.

It only pushed his closer. "Don't care."

"Please- just _stop_. I...please, Caleb."

Caleb's fingers paused. He smirked to himself, and nodded. "Okay."

Stunned, the girl turned her face towards his. "Really?"

"Really." He offered her a lax smile. It put her on edge, but she didn't object as Caleb went on, "Bandages are in the medicine cabinet. I'll go get you somethin' to wear."

With that final word of advice, he left the frazzled blonde. She watched him go with wary eyes, as the water continued to pool around her abused feet. She glared skeptically at his back.

Caleb smirked to himself. It was almost too easy…a few kind words, a few simple gestures and she'd be wrapped around his finger… He just had to be patient.

**A/N: I know Caleb's a bit wishy-washy in this chapter, but he's supposed to be unstable. Also, I didn't think I'd be getting into the sex area so quickly, but, your welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Angie scrubbed her skin until it was raw and red and she _still_ felt dirty.

The water was now cold and dark from the blood and soil that had been dug out of her skin. Sighing, the young woman willed herself out of the tub. Her ribs creaked in protest, but she ignored them. Admittedly, she was a bit more concerned about the wave of vertigo that came with standing.

The young woman stumbled, falling against the porcelain sink. A groan slipped from her lips, but she refused to fall. Not again. Suppressing the ache in her battered legs, Angie focused on her reflection in the shattered mirror. The obstructed girl that stared back at her had sunken eyes and the large gash on her brow that healed just enough to keep from bleeding. Scattered pricks lined her cheeks from where Caleb had forced her face into the gravel of the driveway.

Caleb. Her stomach turned at the thought of him. Brown eyes blinked dully back at her and she looked away, shame evident on her worn features. It had been so easy to forget- forget what he'd done to her, to her friends- when he had her forced up against the sink. Her body instinctively picking pleasure over fear. Some sort of warped defensive mechanism, she reasoned. A perfectly natural response. But Angela hated herself for it.

"Done?"

She didn't look over at the redhead in the doorway, just nodded.

Caleb smirked at the sight of her naked body. Her modesty had quickly gone out the window… a good sign in his eyes. With an artificial smile, he offered her a towel and some of his old clothes. He had considered giving her some of Nell's, but part of him wanted to see her in his clothes. To claim her, to catch his scent on her skin…

Angie took them from him without looking him in the face. Hugging the material to her wet chest, she thanked him quietly. He didn't have to give her clothes. Frankly she was kind of surprised he had…it wasn't as if he made his intentions unclear.

"Soup's on." He told her, taking a step closer. She took one back. Caleb ignored this, "Tomato okay?"

Her brown eyes sharpened at him as she wrapped the towel around her tense form. "What're you playing at?"

"What?" He asked with mock innocence. "I figured you'd be hungry. You were in that barn a while."

Her frown didn't disappear like he had hoped; in fact it deepened. The girl's stomach twisted and churned with excitement at the thought of food. Ignoring this, she shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Caleb's disarming smile never dropped as he beckoned her over. "Come on. You've got eat something."

"Or what? You'll shove it down my throat?"

"Don't tempt me," His voice was light and gentle, but his eyes flashed at her. A warning.

Pursing her thin lips, Angie pulled the towel as tightly as she could around her naked torso. Her gaze flickered over his dirt covered clothes, "Am I going to be allowed to change by myself?"

"You make it sound like I'm holding you hostage here," Caleb replied with a drawl tone. It was hard to keep a straight face when she gaped at him. He shrugged casually, "Sure. Meet me downstairs?"

A nod from the girl and he was off.

Caleb Sweetzer had never been a foolish boy. He knew it wasn't in his best interest to leave her to herself. Or at least he let her think it wasn't. He hoped if he gave her a length of rope she would see it as a sign of respect. It wasn't mind you, but Caleb hoped it would be taken that way. But just in case it wasn't, he had taken the precaution of removing anything that could be used as a weapon from her path leading to the kitchen.

Five minutes later, the girl made her way downstairs. Clothed in a pair of his sweats, Angie said nothing as she entered the kitchen. Caleb had made sure not to serve up the soup before she arrived. She would have found it suspicious. So the young man ladled some into a couple bowls and went in to the dining room.

"Come on," He nodded from the door way.

Skeptically, the camera girl followed. The sun had set, leaving the dining room dimly lit. Without asking permission, she flicked on the light. Caleb looked up in surprise but said nothing as he took a seat. He gestured to the empty chair across from him.

Angie just stared at him. Her brown eyes flitted nervously around the room. "Where's Nell?"

"At Manley's. Now you gonna take a seat or what?"

Still a touch skeptical, Angie sat in the chair across from him. The scent of the soup wafted up to her, making her mouth water. Swallowing her drool, the young woman asked where his father was.

The ginger glared at her. "You ask too many questions." He offered her a spoon. "Eat."

This time, the girl kept quiet. With a not quite steady hand, she took it. Angie considered throwing it in his face, give her another opportunity to escape, but hunger won out. Caleb was still watching her, so she slowly dipped the spoon in the creamy red liquid and raised it to her lips.

A chuckle slipped from the boy's lips as a moan slipped from hers. "Not bad, right?"

Angie didn't respond as she feverishly swallowed. They ate in silence, for the most part; the only sound in the room was obnoxious slurping. The girl didn't give a particular damn about manners, she was too busy focusing on the warmth in her stomach and the scorching heat on her palate to care about manners...or taste for that matter. When finished, her brown eyes rose to his bright blue.

Caleb said nothing, just took the bowl from her and pressed his lips carefully to her brow. Startled, she jerked away from him. He smirked at her suspicious features before he took the empty bowls out to the kitchen.

Angie frowned. She didn't trust the boy's sudden affection, but perhaps she could use it to her advantage…maybe it could help her buy some times. She closed her eyes as his hand cupped the back of her neck. The skin of his palm was rough and wearing on her soft skin. His thumb drew circles along her collar bone as he leaned down to murmur in her ear.

"Come on," His breath warmed her ear and she fought the urge to shudder as he went on, "Let's go to bed."

Caleb eased her from her seat. His touch trailed down to her hand. Grasping it tightly, he smirked when she looked up at him. Her features were impressively blank, but she had been unable to keep the glint of fear out of her gaze. Her short blond hair had begun to curl and frizz in the humidity, sweat causing it to cling to her forehead, but he ignored that. With his free hand, he swept it away from her eyes. The farm boy let his fingers linger a moment too long on her cheek before guiding her up the stairs.

Angela swallowed as he opened the door to his bedroom. It was a typical young man's room, unkempt with clothes scattered about and an unmade bed…complete with chains wrapped around the bed posts. The young woman made to run, but his hand held tight. So tight she could feel the fragile bones in her fingers grind together.

"Just a precaution."

_Just like your dad did to your sister!_ Her mind shrieked. _And lord knows what had happened to them!_ Instead of voicing her thoughts, Angie allowed Caleb to lead her to the bed. He steered her to the foot of it and gently pushed her to sit. When she obeyed, the boy took hold of her foot and began wrapping the heavy jack chain around her ankle. His touch was surprisingly delicate, though he made sure to wrap it tight. With a frown, he took her other foot and began to weave the chain through it until he deemed it secure.

Sparing her a glance through his light lashes, he asked if it was too tight. Angie rolled her ankles. She was able to move them without cutting off the circulation, but unfortunately they weren't loose enough to slip out of. Long legs carried him over to the dresser. He riffled in it a moment before coming back over with a combination lock. The chains locked together with a clink.

Caleb undressed rather casually. Under any other circumstances, or at least normal ones, the girl probably would've jumped at the chance to ogle him like she had in the hospital. But this time she was too fixated at her new shackles to care. She gave them a futile tug before flopping back on the bed.

It was heaven compared to her previous night's sleep. Angie's brown eyes fluttered closed as Caleb switched the light off. His weight shifted the bed and she rolled on her side, preferring to face the wall than him. The boy paid this no mind. He wrapped an arm around her slim form. His hand slipped under the undershirt he had given her, palm laying flat on her stomach.

If he noticed her stiffness, Caleb didn't comment. Instead, he whispered a faint goodnight and closed his eyes, oblivious to the fact she was almost asleep herself.


	6. Chapter 6

They slept late into the afternoon. The windows flitted with a cool, refreshing breeze and a light mist came in with it. Caleb's bright eyes opened. They slipped over Angie, who still lay prone on his chest. A smirk tugged at his lips before his gaze moved over to the window. With a sigh, he let his head fall back on the pillow. The girl shifted at the movement, but only buried her face deeper into his freckled chest as she let out a huff of her own.

Caleb smirked. A pale finger ran over the hem of the shirt he had given her to wear. It had been a hand-me-down from his father, a few sizes too big on the boy's lanky frame and the girl was swimming in it. The neck hole was large enough to flash the tan skin of her shoulder to him and a good portion of her chest. Brown eyes slowly fluttered open and the young man repressed a smile as she tensed. His touch strayed carefully down her back, tiptoeing along the border of the sweatpants she wore.

"You awake?"

"Yes." Angie grit her teeth around the word. Her head throbbed as her shifting legs elected a quiet _clink_ from her chains. "Any chance of you taking your damn hands off me?"

Caleb shrugged, jostling her slightly on his pale shoulder. Spinning a lock of her short hair around his finger in an absent mock of affection, he teased, "Well, I'd let _you_ touch _me_ but I don't think my dick can handle any more abuse."

"And here I thought you'd be into that kind of thing." She spat with a roll of her eyes.

With a chuckle, the ginger pulled her closer. He nuzzled his face into her neck. His mouth, still tender and sore, smeared a bit of congealed blood along the column of olive skin as he eased his hand over her waist. The smirk he wore stung his cut, but the salty taste of sweat was hardly unpleasant as he muttered, "Funny."

Angie rolled away from him, onto her back. She stared at the ceiling as a wave of vertigo hit her. Taking a deep breath, she ignored Caleb as he peered down at her curiously. After a few moments of silence, she spoke but didn't tear her eyes from the water stained ceiling, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I like you."

The girl turned and glared at him a long moment before she scoffed; the sound a rough mock of a laugh in the back of her dry throat. "You've sure got an interesting way of showing it."

Caleb smirked at her. Sweat rolled down her temples and one of his skinny fingers followed a bead of it as he replied, "I saved your life. You should be grateful."

She didn't say anything to that. Her jaw clenched as he began to run his fingers through her hair once more. The soft touches and easy words had her stomach in knots; this was the boy who had killed her friends, killed Cotton- a man with a wife and son, who had only come to help… in his own misguided way. Caleb was a boy who had absolutely no problem turning on his own family; her mind drifting back to Nell and Louis and she vaguely wondered what had _really_ happened to them. Caleb had said Nell was with that man from the hospital, the Minister. _Manly_, she recalled.

Angie didn't believe him. It seemed too convenient and the fact that he had avoided questions about his father made her assume he was dead. Her eyes fluttered closed of their own accord as his long, nimble fingers began to massage her scalp tenderly.

"You wanna sleep a little longer?" Caleb asked, breathe warm against her brow in even the muggy air of the bedroom as he nuzzled his nose against it. "I've gotta check on the animals…I could wake you when I'm done."

"Okay," The girl murmured, half asleep despite her hesitation. If he was going to kill her, and Angie had no doubt that he _would_ kill her, it wouldn't be until after he got what he wanted from her. Playing into his hands could either save her life or end it, but it was a risk she was willing to take if it meant a shot at freedom.

Soft lips pressed against her moist brow as Caleb murmured, "Good."

Angie watched his go with tired eyes. She listened as he locked the door behind him. As soon as he was out of ear shot, the girl eased up. Her hands immediately went to the thick chains wrapped around her ankles as her eyes drifted around the room. Her vision spun and tilted, and her stomach churned as she looked down at the lock between her ankles. It was a combination lock. Just her luck. With a frustrated grunt, she shook them with all her might. Tears pricked at her eyes, but Angie refused to let them fall.

Falling back on the bed, she roughly rubbed them away and took a few deep breathes to steady herself. She couldn't lose focus so early in the day. She had to stay calm. Had to get a grip and find a way to get away from the Sweetzer farm in case Caleb decided he was done playing with her. Her gaze fell on the bedside table and she crawled over to it. If she was lucky, maybe Caleb would've written the combination down somewhere.

The girl yanked the drawer open and groaned. It was filled with loose paper; all of which had writing on them and all of which could've been what she was looking for. With a huff, Angie pulled out a stack and began to sort through them. She shifted through them as quickly as she could, anything with a number going to her left, anything without to her right. Her hand stilled and her breath caught in her throat as her eyes flickered over a familiar name.

_Abalam_. She stared at it. That had been the name Cotton had given the demon- the one he had made up(or so she had thought), the one that he said was possessing Nell when Louis had asked. A stunned laugh escaped her. It couldn't be real. There were no such things as monsters. She thought back to the boy downstairs, who had beheaded her friends and left her hanging up in a barn for two days. Maybe there were monsters, but there were no such thing as _supernatural_ monsters. Reading further, her lips pursed as the name _Manley_ came up a few times, as did Nell's. It was mostly gibberish to her, superstitious mumbo jumbo.

Nothing that would get her unchained, so she pushed them aside, for now, at least. Continually her attention was drawn back to the pages and against her better judgment, Angie began sorting through them again. She was looking for anything about Nell. Most of it she couldn't read, (Caleb's hand writing was atrocious) but the words _pregnancy,_ _Abalam_ and _Nell_ seemed to be closely related. Angie may not have believed in demons, but she _did_ believe in brain washing and if the little farm girl had been exposed to any of this, it was no wonder she thought she was possessed. It was clearly evil; maybe not _from the devil_ evil, but from some sicko who thought he could prey on a young girl's naivety and trusting nature. Maybe even on Caleb's- mind you, he was too far gone to be saved, but nobody just _decides_ to worship demons, did they? From the pictures she'd seen around the house, he had seemed fairly normal up until his mother's death.

Angie stiffened. Her mother. What had they told her mother? That she was dead? Missing? She had left her contact information with her mom, surely the police would come looking for her. Come looking for Cotton or Iris or Daniel. _Someone_ had to be coming.

A smile spread across her lips, but she forced it back. If she wanted to last until help came, she would have to play it cool. Act like she didn't know anything about the cult or Manly, like she was still hopeless and helpless and completely at Caleb's mercy. A shaky hand shoved the papers back into the drawer. She moved back on the bed, closer to the wall and closed her eyes. She just had to play along.

When Caleb made his way back to the bedroom, the girl was sound asleep. He watched her chest rise and fall evenly, took in her lax posture and content features and felt himself smirk. With quiet, careful feet, the farm boy moved closer. Pausing only when she shifted, he stopped at the end of the bed. Nimble fingers made quick work of the lock. He tossed it atop the blankets. Carefully pulling at the chains, he unwound them from Angela's feet. His fingers ran along the red lines left over from the heavy weight of the links before he spread her legs. Caleb bit back a grin as they fell open with ease. The boy cautiously slipped between them, his hands running along the sweatpants she wore until he reached the waistline.

"Angie…"

When the girl shifted, Caleb took the opportunity to pull them down a touch. The tan skin of her hips came into view, earning a pleased sigh from him. Ignoring the ache in his cut, he grinned. With a tense swallow, he took a glance at her face as they slipped down. The sight of her naked sex made his mouth water and he leaned down to place a tentative kiss to the top of her mound. Angela's skin was slick with sweat that stung his chin. Ignoring this, he quickly pulled the pants off her before opening her legs once more.

With a quick glance at her face to confirm she was still asleep, Caleb slipped a hand over the slit between her legs. She didn't stir. Growing brave, the young man pushed her thighs apart and settled between them. He eyed her sex. Her intimate flesh was a shade lighter than that of her legs but still considerably darker than the pale fingers he used to cover it. With careful deliberation, he slid over her slit and shuddered at the soft brush of blonde curls against his fingertips.

Her hips shifted as he pulled her forward, but Caleb ignored that as he sunk to his knees. With her feet planted on either side of him, the young man lowered his mouth to her. The first lick was tentative and nervous, his tongue dry and stiff against her moist flesh. The second was a bit more force, parting the sensitive lips and giving him his first taste of her pussy. A shudder ran down his spine, his eyes fluttered closed at the taste of her.

With one hand he unzipped his jeans and let them fall on his hips. With the other he grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together in a mock attempt at tenderness. Caleb moaned and gave his cock a few slow pumps before letting himself go. It wouldn't do any good to get off now, not so soon.

He ran his palm over the smooth skin of her thigh and swallowed, wetting his tongue before parting her sex again. The farm boy explored her with care; his licks soft and kittenish against her sensitive folds. A quiet sigh broke his concentration. His stark blue eyes snapped to her face, but despite a restless roll of her hips, Angie remained asleep. Caleb smirked to himself. Leaning back down, he nibbled softly at the flesh before he swept his tongue inside. This time it caught the small hooded nub of her clit.

A sharp gasp left the girl as his teeth sunk into it; not enough to hurt, just enough to send a shudder of pleasure down her spine and wake her from her dream. Still dazed from sleep, Angie shifted only to have a strong pair of hands on her hips stop her.

Caleb felt her stiffen, but didn't move from his spot between her legs. Just tightened the hold on her hand. Repeating the motion and sucking her tender folds between his lips, he began to lick forcibly on her clit. His nails dug into her hips as they bucked in an attempt to dislodge him.

"Get-" Angie let out a hiss, her warning broken by his teeth. They scrapped along her clit, sending a sharp bolt of desire through her. Torn between delight and disgust, she clamped her legs around his neck.

Encouraged by her moans, Caleb slipped his tongue in to her center. Her free hand clawed at the side of his face and he pulled away from her just long enough to sink his teeth into her wrist.

"Ow!" Indignant, the camera girl shrieked at him, "dude! No biting! What're you five?!"

With an impish grin, he replied, "Does it feel like I'm five?" before diving back into her pussy.

It only took a few harsh thrusts of his tongue for her thighs to begin to shake. Angie squeezed her eyes closed, frustrated and enraged with her own weakness. The muscle's movements were rushed and uneven, spearing into her with purpose while his hands pinned her wristed to the bed.

"Ca-Caleb…" Ignoring the knot forming in her abdomen and the heat rushing through her veins, she vainly tried to pull back. "Please…"

He let go of one of her wrists and her fingers tangled in his shaggy red hair. When he leaned away a moment, just long enough to slather his index and middle fingers with spit, Angie whimpered. Blue eyes glanced up at her with surprise, but her eyes were tightly shut.

"Look at me."

The girl shook her head, her blonde bangs falling in her face as she did. Only when his teeth sunk into the soft skin of her inner thigh did they open. Chest heaving, her gaze snapped to his. The moment she did, Caleb slammed his fingers into her, splitting her open and earning a startled cry from her chapped lips.

His larger body moved to blanket hers, letting her hands go as he kissed her. It was sloppy and demanding, much like the thrusts of his fingers as they drove into her. But her eyes stayed open, her brown meeting his blue, as his mouth covered hers, catching every low whimper and sigh from her. Angie cringed as he ground his hard on against her bare thigh, but didn't push him away. Just the opposite, the young woman gripped the loose material of his black t-shirt and pulled him closer.

Caleb's thumb found her clit and grinded against it; the pad of it calloused and rough and making the girl's back arch. He pulled back from her lips to bite and suck at her neck.

"Caleb- Caleb, _stop_."

Her voice was barely a whisper and the words said more to make her feel better than actually discourage him. Fingers pumping harder, he buried his other hand in her hair. Spurred on by the wet heat of her cunt, his hips never paused and the redhead let out a moan as a dribble of his precum slicked his way. Sinking his teeth into the apex of her throat and shoulder, Caleb grunted as she tightened around his fingers. Her hands fisted the material of his shirt as he crooked them, digging his nails into the slick, tight walls of her sex. The boy leaned back and dug his palm against her clit, watching her face carefully.

A red flush crossed her cheeks and chest, but her eyes never left his. He smirked at her, cold and proud as the heat erupted in her belly. When his movements paused, Angie let out a ragged gasp of his name and her hips snapped against his hand. Gentle fingers carded through her blonde hair and he placed a quick kiss to her cheek before he continued to drive his fingers into her. Nails digging into her, he kept thrusting them until he felt her clench around her.

"Ca-Caleb!" Angie whimpered against his cut cheek. Ignoring the taste of his blood in her mouth, she came with his palm on her clit.

The boy grinned at her as she fell back. Her brown eyes didn't leave his face, despite her struggle to breathe as he grabbed his cock. With her gaze on him, and her slickness on her fingers, it didn't take long for him to get off. With a hiss through his clenched teeth, Caleb sprayed his load over her exposed sex and stomach where her shirt had ridden up.

Between their labored breathing and the voices in Angie's head that screamed at her for liking it, the pair didn't notice the police car pulling into the lane leading up to the plantation.

**A/N: Okay, this story is officially back on. I know. I said I know! I'm sorry. **


End file.
